Deku: The Flame Breath Hero
by TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: AU, where Izuku has a Quirk that's a combination of both his parents; the Quirk is Telekinetic Spark. Izuku enters U.A. but feels overwhelmed by everyone else's quirks. The boy tries to remain confident as he uses his Quirk in a variety of situations along with his classmates, but is tenacity enough to prove himself. (Poll in Profile for this Story)
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the crack in Izuku's curtains, rousing him from his sleep. As he sat up, the green-haired boy stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. The clock on the nightstand blinked as it changed to 7 am. Sunlight glared onto its screen as Izuku opened the curtains, which revealed a clear sky.

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready!" Inko called. Izuku smiled as he glanced towards his bedroom door. He saw the shadows of his mother's feet from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a moment!" Izuku said. He quickly moved toward his school uniform, which hung on the wall beside his closet. As he exited his room, Izuku threw his pyjamas into the hamper inside the bathroom.

Izuku smiled as he saw the plate that sat at his place on the table. It was a rice omelette with a smile made of ketchup on top. Inko set a plate down opposite of her son's before sitting down herself. Izuku thanked his mother for the meal before digging in. Inko smiled as she watched her son eat for a moment before eating herself.

Shortly after, Izuku entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. It did not take long before the teen opened up a Hero news site on his phone. The most prominent headline from the previous night read, '18+ Hero: Midnight Whips Ne' er-do-wells into Submission!'

Izuku wrote a quick note in his notebook, before muttering to himself, 'That's expected, Heroes like All Might aren't usually active during the evenings.' Minutes later, Izuku stood from the coach. He entered the bathroom and grabbed some bandages with the hope he could practice with his quirk after school.

"I'll see you tonight, mom!" Izuku pulled on his red shoes, shortly before his mother left the kitchen with a tea towel.

"Oh, before I forget to mention," Inko said, "I'll be going out with some friends so I might not be home after school."

"That's okay mom!" Izuku admitted. He grabbed his key to the apartment before he opened the door.

"Take care, dear." Izuku smiled and wished her the same before he left the apartment. As he descended the stairs, the green-haired boy decided to take the short route to the train station.

A giant villain near the station and a crowd came into view as Izuku ran towards the station. A grin was plastered on his face as he drew closer and saw the various Heroes at the site.

"Please stand back, everyone," Backdraft called shortly before his quirk activated. A jet of water shot from the nozzles on his hands and formed a barricade before the crowd.

"Backdraft, the rescue specialist, is here too!" 'Captain Obvious' said.

"What did that guy do?" The man behind him asked.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when confronted," a woman said.

"He has a Quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?" Various other shouts mixed as another Hero engaged the towering villain. Izuku's eyes widened and sparkled as he recognized the Hero.

"It's Kamui Woods, the young and talented rising star!" Izuku fanboyed. He flung his backpack from his shoulders and pulled out a notebook with the number thirteen on it.

"Show us a flashy home run, Tree-Man!" a person lost in the crowd shouted.

"Preemptive… Binding... Lacquered Chain Prison!" Izuku said along with the Hero. A slight shiver ran through his body as the attack shot towards the villain.

"Canyon Cannon!" a feminine voice shouted before a giant woman kicked the villain before Kamui could bind him. Everyone was stunned before what seemed like everyone in the crowd pulled out professional cameras. They chanted, 'Here it is!'

"Sh-she's getting the credit," Kamui Woods said dumbfounded. It took half an hour or so for the crowd to finally disperse, and for the station to reopen. Izuku got on the train that headed to his middle school and hoped his teacher would not be to upset that he would miss homeroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" Izuku sputtered as he entered the classroom, "A villain attacked the station." His teacher turned his gaze towards the green-haired boy and pointed to the boy's seat.

"I'm aware, please take a seat Midoriya-kun," the teacher said before he continued to write on the blackboard. Izuku let the breath out he was holding as he walked to his desk, letting his eyes drift to Katsuki briefly; the blonde glared at him as he passed. Izuku nervously swallowed before he sat down and took out his math book.

The bell rang, alerting the students that it was time to leave or go to their clubs. Izuku quickly bookmarked a few articles about the incident from earlier before he left the school as well. Luckily Katsuki had to leave earlier that day, or else he would have confronted him.

Even though they were on friendly terms, Katsuki liked to push him around. Izuku did not hold it against him; in fact, he took it in stride. The slight bullying proved to the green-haired boy that Katsuki felt at least a bit threatened by him, which meant the two were probably on equal terms.

A few minutes after he left the school, Izuku confidently walked under a dark overpass. It was hardly used, so no one was around, and the walls kept the spraypainted tags on them. Izuku smiled as he watched the golfball-sized flame he had created earlier spin and trace invisible shapes. The fire sputtered out as Izuku lost focus as he turned toward the sound of the manhole cover hit the road.

"Ahh-" Izuku managed to get out before slime encompassed his body, and entered his mouth and nostrils. Izuku kept his eyes open as he struggled to remove the sludge from his mouth to use his quirk, hoping to catch an opening to escape.

"Relax, kid, I'm just goin' to take over your body," the villain said, "It'll be real quick if you just submit now." Sparks flew from Izuku's bandaged thumb and middle finger as they snapped in an attempt to remove the slime, but without him releasing a breath, he could not create fire. The sludge tasted like dirt, and hurt his sinuses as it pushed further into his body, which made it possible for the replacement of the manhole cover not to be heard.

"Don't worry, young man! I am here! Texas Smash!" Izuku felt wind pressure rip the villain off of him, and push him over. The green-haired boy's vision blurred as he fell; just before everything went black, he saw the form of All Might.

A persistent force tapped on Izuku's cheek, which stirred him from unconsciousness. The light from above blinded the boy, but as his vision slowly returned, he noticed... All Might! Izuku quickly pushed himself back and stared at the muscular man in shock.

"I'm sorry for getting you caught up in this, I'm usually careful not to let civilians get caught up in my fights for justice. Unfortunately, the sewers are hard to navigate," All Might rambled. Izuku zoned out after that as he looked for a pen and his notebook.

"Please sign my notebook!" Izuku said as he bowed before All Might. The Hero laughed as he took the book and signed two full pages of the boy's notebook.

"Thank you! I'll treasure it! It'll be a family heirloom passed down for generations!" Izuku said quickly as he continuously bowed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," All Might said, "I have to get this guy to the police." That was when Izuku noticed the unconscious slime villain in a two-litre pop bottle that sat in a pocket on All Might's pants.

All Might squatted a few times before he jumped into the air, leaving Izuku with the gust of wind left behind. Izuku widely grinned as he continued to walk home, this had to be the best day of his life.

'The only thing that could be better is getting into U.A.,' Izuku thought excitedly, 'I better start training, or else I'll lose to Kacchan!' Izuku then remember the exchange he and Kacchan had when he awakened his quirk.

_Izuku trailed behind Katsuki with both bug cages, each housed a single bug; the green one held a dragonfly, while the red one held a stag beetle. The butterfly net he carried kept getting wrung between his hands. Izuku shuddered as he released the breath caught in his lungs, which caused a coughing fit in the five-year-old._

_For the past few days, every time Izuku took a deep breath, the air breathed out had burned his throat. It must have been because his father's quirk was trying to manifest, but for some reason, it was not, no matter what he did._

_"Come on, Deku! You're gonna scare 'em dead!" Katsuki shouted at the boy. Izuku stiffened like a statue in a museum and remained on display for a few seconds before he continued to follow the explosive blonde._

_"That won't happen!" Izuku said huffily. His freckled cheeks puffed out before he sighed. Light coughing scratched Izuku's throat._

_"Oh, right!" Izuku said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a small ember of fire shot from Izuku's mouth. The green-haired boy's eyes widened before he stretched out his hand; the flame stopped a foot from the grass, which singed slightly._

_"Kacchan! What do I do?!" Izuku stuttered in a panic. Katsuki's face fell for a moment before it brightened with a smile and raised eyebrows._

_"Shoot it into the air!"_

_"Are you-"_

_"Just do it, Deku!" With a slow movement of his wrist, Izuku raised the flame up before Katsuki used a small explosion to propel it into the air. The embers of the fire scattered like a firework but had not as bright as it would have been during the evening._

_"Kacchan, I have a quirk!"_

_"Even if you do have I quirk, I'll still get to number one instead of you!" Katsuki proclaimed._

_"We'll see when we become Heroes!" Deku said before he grinned. Katsuki stuck out a fist and gave his rival an intense look. Izuku just smiled as he bumped his fist against the blonde's._


	2. Chapter 2

"M-Mom," Izuku said. Inko set down the dish she finished drying in the cupboard before turning her attention to her beloved son, who stood in the doorway. Hands fiddled with the hem of a black uniform jacket as his eyes looked everywhere but at his mother. Inko walked over to Izuku and cupped his cheeks, a gentle smile rested on her face.

"Why don't you take a seat while I make some tea," Inko said softly. Izuku smiled as he sat; his mother began to hum the song she sang when he could not sleep.

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._

_Heroes are near, so sleep without fear._

_Lullaby, and goodnight, They'll protect you from harm._

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling,_

_On All Might sheets, and a head full of dreams._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._

_Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._

_Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._

_Go to sleep, little one, think of bright sunny mornings._

_Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,_

_Sleep through the night,_

_Sleep through the night._

Izuku smiled at the memories it brought up, even if it had just been a tweaked version of a preexisting lullaby he was still glad she thought of him like she always had. The kettle whistled for a few seconds before water slowly covered teabags. Inko placed a steaming cup in front of Izuku before grabbing hers and sitting across from her son.

Inko watched as Izuku traced the rim of his cup with a thumb, staring into the hot liquid, maybe hoping for answers or solace. The clock in the living room could be heard faintly as neither said a word, perhaps with the hopes the other would pick up a conversation.

"... Mom?" Izuku said quietly, "Do you think I can be a Hero, like All Might?" Eyes widened in surprise and shock. Inko felt numb briefly before a thin smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Of course, but Izuku, dear..." Inko said, "Where is this coming from?" Izuku placed the cup to his lips; the warm liquid warmed the teen's insides like the sun. He hummed as he put the cup gently onto the table. The air was still a moment as thoughts were collected and being waited to be heard.

"That villain attack made me think," Izuku explained, "Without my Quirk, I felt useless... as if I had been Quirkless. I guess I felt like some helpless child, who needed to be protected instead of the other way around." The tea in both cups rippled as tears had fallen in. A chair scraped the floor as it was pushed backwards suddenly.

Izuku started to stand from his chair but was stopped halfway as his mother hugged him tightly. He grabbed the fabric of her pink sweater after wrapping his arms around her. Sobbing caught in Inko's throat, making it hard to speak; somehow, she eventually managed to get a single sentence out.

"I'll support you in any way, starting with a gym membership." Izuku pushed his mother away, much to her shock. Tears trickled down his cheeks before they fell from his chin, but a smile tugged the corners of his lips. Izuku's journey to becoming a great Hero, one that could save anybody, even if it was himself. That evening was the start of Izuku's journey to becoming a great Hero that could save anybody, even himself.

Izuku pulled on his shoelaces once more before he stood. It had been a few days since the sludge villain attacked him. In those days, the green-haired teen created a training plan, which consisted of both Quirk and physical training. A frown briefly showed up on Izuku's face before he shook it away.

'I can't let what happened with that villain happen again,' Izuku thought. It was not his fault, and he knew that. There was, however, a voice inside him that wanted nothing more than to capture a villain to prove he could do it.

"Are you leaving now, Izuku?" Inko asked. Izuku jolted, he had not heard his mother approach; he had to quit his habit of spacing out. While he was at it, maybe he would tone down his muttering.

Inko smiled as she watched her son mutter to himself; it was endearing to watch. Ever since she told Izuku to start writing in notebooks about Heroes and his Quirk, he seemed to find such joy in trying to better himself and others.

"See you later, mom!" Izuku called as he ran out the door. Inko smiled at the door before she entered the bathroom once again, it was not going to clean itself. Without hesitation, she got to work.

Izuku grinned as he saw the trash-filled Dagobah Beach, where he would hone his Quirk for the U.A. Entrance Exam; it would be hosted in ten months. As he reached the stairs to head down to the beach, Izuku noticed two figures on the litter-filled sand below. Hesitation raced in Izuku's mind, but something pulled him down the stairs one by one; before he knew it, he stood on the sand.

"All Might!" Izuku stuttered in surprise. He never expected to so the man after the first time, hell he probably used all of his luck up by now.

"Ah, if it isn't... you!" All Might said, his voice as loud as it was a few days ago. Izuku stood silently as his eye blinked rapidly; he realized what he forgot to do the last time they met, out of pure excitement and glee.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! Nice to meet you!" Izuku shouted before he had begun rapidly bowing.

**Author's Note: **I am really sorry for the short chapters so far! The chapters after this one, when I get a chance to start writing them, will be longer; they'll be at least 2,000+ words, I promise. Back to my real-life job now... yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what brings you to this... beach Young Midoriya," All Might asked. He was not sure what would bring anyone to this beach honestly, except for why he brought his successor; to train. Izuku fidgeted for a solid minute, mumbling nonsense before a look of determination had overtaken his face.

"I wanted to train my Quirk!" Izuku announced, "The U.A. Entrance Exams are in less than ten months, so I wanted to get better at using my Quirk. I just know everyone else who is going to take the exams then will be more proficient with their Quirks..." Izuku kept muttering on the same line of thought as All Might paused momentarily; that had to be some sort of nervous tick.

"Keep your chin up, Young Midoriya," All Might said, "With enough courage, and determination anyone can succeed. Now may I ask, what is your Quirk?" The muscular man was curious, but he knew he should not stretch himself too far, given his time limit was nearly up.

Izuku heavily blushed until his face looked like a tomato. All Might, his favourite Hero, just asked about him; it must be a dream. Izuku moved his arms and peaked between his arms. The Hero waited patiently for his answer, which made the boy smile awkwardly. Without hesitation, Izuku lowered his arms.

"It's Telekinetic Spark," Izuku answered with a stutter, "When I snap my fingers together they create a small spark, but it's too small to ignite anything; so I have to wrap something fabric and rough on my thumb or middle finger the spark get bigger, I've only used a bandage so far." All Might flashed Izuku, his signature smile with a thumbs up.

At that moment, Izuku's heart soared like an eagle acceding beyond the clouds. The person- no Hero he admired most had acknowledged his Quirk. If it was a dream, Izuku never wanted to wake up; he would eventually, for his mother, but he wanted to stay even for a fleeting moment. The teen smiled back at All Might before the man begun to talk once more.

"I must be off young man, however, feel free to use this place to train." Without another minute to spare, All Might jumped off into the horizon. If the number one Hero said he could, Izuku planned to train his Quirk on the beach as often as possible.

Before Izuku decided how to proceed, the second figure approached him. The taller and more muscular teen greeted Izuku with a smile. He honestly felt a bit intimidated, but the blonde's smile made him feel at ease too.

"Hey, I heard your conversation with All Might," Mirio said, "My name's Mirio Togata, nice to meet you!" Mirio smiled once again like his Quirk was constant happiness or something similar.

"I'm sure you already heard then, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you as well, Togata-san!"

"I'll leave that tire there, so you can use it as a target," Mirio said, "If you need anything, holler, okay?"

"What am I suppose to do with the tire?"

"Melt it with your Quirk! That way, you know that your firepower is strong enough."

"But, it has a hole in it!"

"Never mind that, I'll be heading back now!" Mirio did not listen as Izuku protested, the boy had to figure things out himself as a Hero should.

Izuku stood in place as he watched Mirio carried trash into a few different piles. He eventually turned to the tire that leaned against a rusted truck, tireless pickup truck. A bandage was taken out of Izuku's pocket and wrapped around his middle finger. A sudden snap and sigh whipped a flame to life, and it shot towards the tire.

Flames licked at the rubber, but nothing happened. Izuku glared at the fire, willing it to grow stronger, though he was not sure if that would work. A minute passed before the flame flew off on its own, and landed on the sand meters away. As Izuku walked over to the tire, the fire fizzled out.

"It doesn't look like the flame did anything," Izuku muttered, "I suppose that sounds right though, I've only been able to light wood and paper since childhood. That means my fire is no more than 250 degrees Celsius (482 Fahrenheit), I wonder how I could increase that." Izuku continued to mutter to himself, coming up with various ideas; none seemed safe though, as they included gas, kerosene and the like.

Izuku eventually returned to training his Quirk until the sun began to set. The only gain for that day was slightly longer control of his Quirk. It was discouraging, though Mirio told Izuku that 'Rome was not built in a day.' The younger teen wished the other goodnight and walked home to his waiting mother.

"Don't push yourself too hard, dear," Inko asked. A worried expression lightly pulled on her face, which was softened by Izuku's smile.

"Don't worry, mom! It'll just be light work today," Izuku assured. He straightened his teal tracksuit once more in nervousness. He never went to a gym before, which made him nervous about entering alone. Inko encouraged him enough to go alone, even if he wanted her to come along.

Various exercise equipment was intricately placed in groups around the large building. Izuku nervously walked over to a machine where one had to lay down and pull a bar down towards them, it also had another bar at the end to work out legs as well. The teen pulled out the metal pin from 70 pounds and inserted it into the slot for 30 pounds.

Izuku pulled the bar toward his chest as he breathed in and slowly released it with his breath. He did not really like the leg part of the machine, but he had given it a shot. After half an hour, Izuku walked over to the free weights, where a few people were already training.

"Where should I start? I don't think I can lift that much, but the..." Izuku muttered before a buff man with a dark tank top with the word 'Trainer' on it interrupted him.

"Young man, would you like some help?" Izuku jumped at the sudden voice and looked up at the man. He nervously swallowed, before nodding.

"Ah, yes, please! If you could, sir," Izuku stuttered, "Ah, my name is Izuku Midoriya." The man let a booming belly laugh out before he smiled at Izuku.

"The name's Katashi Ken, follow me, kid." Izuku nodded before he followed after Katashi to some smaller weights.

Katashi carefully instructed Izuku as he lifted, making sure the boy would not hurt himself. He tried to remember every instruction Katashi told him, so he could write it down in his notebook later.

Izuku took a deep breath after downing a bottle of water. Over the past couple of hours, he worked around the rest of the gym. Izuku was thankful to the various people that helped him with the equipment and gave him tips to maximize his workout.

A few of the people Izuku worked-out with promised to do so again if they meet there again. He was thankful to each one for helping rid him of his earlier nervousness. A smile placed itself on Izuku's face as he put the bottle into the recycling can.

"See you next time Midoriya!" a young woman called. He waved back at the woman before he walked to the male locker room to shower.

Later that night, Deku sat on the computer that he spent many hours watching All Might videos as a kid. This time, he watched Endeavour using his Quirk. Izuku hoped it would spark some ideas on how to strengthen his own Quirk, though that might be grasping at straws at best.

Izuku sighed as he closed the tab that played a video seconds ago. There was no luck to be had, it seemed as if the temperature came naturally. Maybe Izuku was going about it all wrong; if he wanted the temperature to rise, a bit of force was necessary.

Izuku glared at the tire in front of him, in an attempt to channel his inner Katsuki. The boy whom he called a rival was always so much better than him. Katsuki was born with a perfect combination of his parents' Quirks, which resulted in the ever-strengthening explosive sweat. Izuku was jealous, as his Quirk was weak in his own eyes. No matter how the broccoli boy tried when he was younger, his never strengthened.

Izuku shut his eyes and focused on those feelings, willing them to strengthen the fire that created his flammable breath. A bitter taste formed as the air in the teen's airway developed a combustible quality to it. With a huff and a snap, a fire ignited in midair that glowed a slightly darker red than usual. With a developed concentration, Izuku willed the flame over to the tire. He moved it side to side slowly for a few minutes before letting the fire expel.

Izuku walked towards the tire, expecting no change, but to his surprise, the rubber began to pool together, which created a small hole. A stunned expression stayed on the teen's face as he continued to examine the damage to the tire.

"This is incredible!" Izuku muttered in a slightly raspy voice, "I never thought my emotions played a part in the heat of the fire. If that's true, maybe that explains Kaachan's attitude; it might help make his explosions stronger." With that in mind, Izuku returned to his previous spot. He again attempted to channel his inner Katsuki, but the fire was no better than the last time. Izuku tried several times with the same effect until his final attempt of the day. Whether it was his dissatisfaction, annoyance, or a combination, the fire that was sent to the tire burned crimson.

The fire hurtled towards the tire and melted a hole through it with a bit of resistance. The flame, which only melted through half the tire, fizzled out shortly after it landed at the bottom of the tire. Izuku froze in shock, upon closer inspection the tire was almost completely melted through to the truck. Excitement began to bubble before a coughing fit took over. After a few seconds, Izuku stumbled over to his water bottle, which did not help, as he began choking on said liquid.

"Midoriya, are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?" Mirio asked frantically. He ran over to the younger teen and placed a hand on his back.

Izuku held up two fingers and nodded with tears streaming down his face. Mirio nearly dropped his phone but managed to contact the hospital.

"Don't worry Mrs. Midoriya, your son should be fine in two to three weeks," the doctor said, "For that time, I would advise he refrains from talking more than absolutely necessary to prevent further damage. Once it has healed, I would like to work with Izuku to develop a special liquid to prevent this in the future."

Inko sighed in relief as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. Hearing that her son was in the hospital almost gave her a heart attack. The older Midoriya was just glad there was no permanent damage, for now.

"You can stay with him overnight if you wish," the doctor continued, "Then in the morning, I'll have you sign the release papers. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, a nurse will be happy to assist you. Now, have a nice evening."

Izuku laid awake in the hospital bed, unable to fall asleep after the incident. He hated worrying his mother like he had, even if it was a necessary evil. Izuku wished he had developed his mother's Quirk instead of this mixture of both parents.

'Mom's Quirk would be so much easier to control,' Izuku thought, 'I wish I could speak my concerns too, but it's going to eat me for weeks until I can.' Tears spilled Izuku's face as he choked back sobs, he very much regretted losing control as he had.


	4. Chapter 4

"This just in! The Pro-Hero group, The Wild Wild Pussy Cats, along with several other Heroes have saved dozens of lives from a villain attack at a ski lodge in-" Izuku tuned out the news report as he stared at the ceiling in an attempt to relax.

Upon Inko's insistence, Izuku had reluctenly took a week off from school. He got that his mother wanted to make sure he healed well, but it was not needed. The doctor had said it was fine for Izuku to attend school, and such, as long as he did not speak or use his quirk.

'It hasn't been more than a day,' Izuku thought, 'And I'm already bored.' After a few minutes, Izuku stood from the couch. He entered his room and booted up his computer. Izuku lazily browsed the internet in an attempt to entertain himself.

It did not take long for Izuku to stumble upon a fanmade wiki for a popular show about ninjas with abilities that worked like Quirks. After he had browsed the site for nearly an hour, a page on the show's fire powers was clicked on. The article went into detail on how the fire could be used and links to the different abilities the element had.

Izuku opened the top drawer in his desk and pulled out a notebook. It contained information, and various ideas on his Quirk; as well as how he could train and use it. Izuku neatly wrote notes from the wiki page and the individual abilities that he thought he could feasibly accomplish.

Izuku sighed as he leaned back in his chair, and stretched his arms. He had been writing and reading the wiki for an hour minimum. It held a lot of information that was deemed useful, even if some of it was... vague at best. Izuku had opened another drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He needed to write research on another topic he had in mind but did not want to waste space in his notebook if it was deemed fruitless.

"I'm home!" Inko's voice called out. Izuku immediately jumped from his chair, and left the room; his computer had remained open on his recent searches on Foogle. They had read: _Elemental Magic and Cancer Zodiac Sign._

Izuku studied the candle flame before him, he watched as it moved. Fire was difficult to control, but with the right technique; one could have the element assist them. Izuku had chugged a glass of water before he gathered the power of his Quirk. He blew on it before the flame had grown, and begun to grow wild.

Izuku had let his passion guide him and cupped the flame. The flame had shifted with his hands and eyes as if it recognized the teen as its 'dance' partner. Izuku had enclosed his hands on the flame until it reached its original size. That was when a cup encompassed the candle and snuffed out the fire.

Izuku grinned to himself as he pushed the candle away from himself. The two weeks had passed by rather quickly after he found a way to practice with his Quirk without harming himself. Though Izuku doubted that the candle trick was anything but a trick. A small flame not connected to anyone was easy to control; while Izuku really doubted he could control a fire that had been produced by a Quirk like Endeavor's.

"Well, I could test it," Izuku muttered, "I really doubt that would end well. If I consider how Endeavor acts, and how I assume his flames are produced by an angry passion." The quiet apartment filled with the mutterings of a young man, with a mind full of thoughts that had refused to be contained.

Izuku had grinned as he exited the gym, his backpack slung on his shoulders. He began to walk towards Dagobah Beach for further training, even though his mother really did not want him to. Izuku had wanted to listen to her, but just this once he took the chance. It had been obvious this was going to be different than two weeks ago.

Izuku smiled as he saw Mirio working out on the beach like he usually had. He descended the stairs slowly, as he already knew what was coming from the older teen. That had not deterred Izuku, whose mind was made up long ago. U.A. would not wait for those who had refused to take their chances.

Izuku had shrugged off his backpack, and set it near the stairs. He was was not shocked that the truck and tire remaind where they had always been. Even though they were slightly disfigured, it had made picking up training again – easier.

"Midoriya!" Mirio called. Izuku turned to the blonde as he had walked toward him. His lips had tuged up slightly at seeing Mirio's chipper face.

"Hi, Togata-san." A look of concern had flashed over Mirio's face before he spoke again.

"Are you okay to be here?" Mirio asked. Izuku had not looked at Miro as he thought about how to answer.

"If I don't push myself... I should be fine."

"As long as your carefull, I can't force you to leave." After a short conversation, Mirio had went back to his training and left Izuku to setup his target.

Izuku had flopped onto his bed with a grin on his face. Finally, he felt ready for the entrance exams next week. It was hard for the boy to believe at first how well the tonic worked. It took some modifications, of course, what did not. Izuku could once again feel the thrill of using his Quirk, Telekinetic Spark, at the power that once burnt him. Though he used less Kacchan, and more All Might after the man gave him some inspiring advice.

_"One should not strive to destroy to get their way, young Midoriya. Instead, you have to strive to protect and push back," All Might had said, "A Hero cannot be the one to destroy, but to protect and remove the danger. The world needs safety and a person who is willing to smile in the face of crisis."_

Izuku knew All Might had been right in that moment, but could not quite understand how he could do that with a Quirk that dealt with literal fire. Which was what had lead him to watch Endeavour once again, but that time more critically.

Needless to say, Izuku was ecstatic at his progress. He had made no progress with his Quirk for years. Then after he met All Might, it progressed like wildfire. Izuku could never thank the Hero, or Mirio, enough.

Surely, if Izuku had managed to achieve his goal of entering the Hero course in U.A.; that would be a start. After all, both Mirio and All Might helped him to do just that. A fluttering feeling filled Izuku's heart, and had refused to falter.


	5. Chapter 5

The gates to U.A. had come into view, not that Izuku noticed. He was too preoccupied with the thoughts that raced through his head. Was his Quirk good enough? Did he train enough? What if he did not pass the exam, and had to try for a late application to another school?

Shortly after Izuku entered the school ground, he felt the sensation of falling. Time had seemed to slow down, but the pavement still approached quickly. A moment passed before Izuku opened his eyes to see he had been floating a couple of feet above the ground.

"Are you alright?" Izuku flailed around briefly before he noticed the brunette standing beside him. She flashed him a smiled before she helped Izuku straighten out. Just as the girl pressed her fingertips together, Izuku's feet had returned to the ground.

"Sorry for using my Quirk without asking first," the girl said, "But, it might have been unlucky if you fell before the exams. Aren't you nervous?" Izuku nervously fidgeted with his shirt before he had found his answer.

"Uh- yeah."

"We'll just have to do our best regardless, right." The girl smiled before she added, "See ya!" Izuku had stood in place as he watched the girl walk towards the school building. A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized that he almost talked to a girl.

The lights in the exam orientation room turned on with continuous clicks. Izuku noticed who was onstage before the man had begun to talk. His eyes went wide when he realized he was in the presence of Present Mic.

"For all you examinees tuning in, welcome to my show! Everybody say 'Hey'!" Nobody responded, either because he said the last part in English or they just did not want to. The room had remained silent for a moment longer before Present Mic coughed in embarrassment.

"What refined listeners," Present Mic whispered before he said, "I'll give you the rundown of the practical exam, so keep your ears peeled. Are you ready?" Before anybody had responded, even though nobody would, he yelled yeah himself.

"As it said in the requirement section of the application, everyone here will be taking an urban mock battle. You can bring items you need with you to the battle center that you have been assigned," Present Mic said. Izuku picked up the paper in front of him and turned it over. It was an exam ticket, which had his picture and other information along with the location of his exam: Battle Center B.

"It looks like they don't allow friends to work together," Katsuki said. Izuku looked over at his card and noticed that he was in Battle Center A.

"You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are concurrent, we are in different areas," Izuku noted. Katsuki glared at Izuku before he pocketed his card. He gave a nervous smile before he directed his attention back to Present Mic, who had begun explaining the exam.

Izuku nervously placed a bandage on his finger as he exited the bus that brought them to the area for the mock battle. He had slowly approached the group of examinees before he stopped and slapped his cheeks. Once Izuku calmed down, he looked around the area. He noticed the other examinees had mixed reactions between determination and confidence. Before turning to face the large doors, Izuku saw the girl that helped him before.

'I hope she does well,' Izuku thought, 'It'd be nice to have an actual conversation with her.' As he had unintentionally stepped towards her, a tall blue-haired teen stopped him.

"She appears to be trying to focus, are you trying to disrupt her?"

"Of course not! Sorry, I-"

"Get started!" The examinees had looked around before the gates opened. "What are you waiting for? There are no count-downs in real life." Izuku noticed that he was already behind the others, as they all had run through the opening.

When Izuku caught up minutes later, he noticed the others had already defeated several robots. He looked around the damaged mock city street in an attempt to spot an active robot, which there were none of. He soon began his sprint across the city street, avoiding the heaps of metal in his path. Though he had stopped to pick up chunks of metal roughly the size of a softball.

"There are six minutes left, folks!" Present Mics voice blared from all directions, which Izuku assumed came from speakers hidden in the cityscape.

'I have to hurry!' Izuku thought. He knew his chance had been slim coming into this, but to not even get a single point yet was painful. If he did not see a robot soon, his hopes of getting into the Hero Course might as well dissipate. That might of also meant disappointing All Might, and Mirio as well.

As Izuku exited the alley he had entered earlier, he noticed another examinee with silver hair fighting a robot. Before he could turn to run in another direction, he noticed a robot with the number two painted on it as it rushed towards the webbed arm boy. Izuku froze in place before he drew in a deep breath, once he tasted the familiar bitter taste in his mouth he ran forward. A fire snapped to life and scorched the air before it hit one of the metal limbs.

Without any more hesitation, Izuku threw a softball-sized chunk of metal at the melted limb. The metal clanked against the limb. The robot began to run towards Izuku, however, the weakened leg gave out beneath it. As it crashed to the ground, he snapped another fire to life. The fire weakened the metal around its camera 'eye' before the last metal softball which had been surrounded by flames hit the camera itself.

Izuku pulled out a bottle of water from the small bag that rested across his chest. Half of it had been drunk before it was thrown at the opening in the robot. Sparks flew from the robot, it tried to stand on its remaining feet before it fully collapsed onto the cement below defeated.

Izuku had turned to see how the silver-haired guy was fairing but noticed only the defeated robot remained. A shaky breath was drawn in before he once more ran to find another robot. It should not be quite as bad now, since he now knew what he was doing.

Izuku began coughing as soon as the three-point robot fell to the ground. He chugged the last of his medicated water to soothe his scratchy throat, which only slightly improved how it felt. A smile had crept onto Izuku's face, as he began to run through the city once again.

'That brought me up to 16! A few more, if I could only get a few more.' Desperate thoughts had rung through his head as he ran passed countless destroyed robots. Rumbling had shaken the ground, causing Izuku to fall onto his knees.

"Two minutes remain!" Present Mic announced. Izuku quickly stood, trying not to get deterred by the shaking. He had run through an alley a bit North, and away from the rumbling. As he exited the alley, a black-haired boy was surrounded by two-point robots.

Izuku had drawn in a deep breath and snapped fires to life in the blink of an eye. One by one the robots fell to the ground after a leg of theirs bent at an odd position. The black-haired boy smashed each one as it fell. Once they were all defeated he had looked towards Izuku.

"Thanks, bro! I'm going on ahead, maybe I'll see you in the class."

Izuku smiled before he said, "Yeah, totally!" Izuku had watched the boy's back for a moment before he began running in a similar direction. He turned toward another alley, which had a robot or two inside it.

"There's one minute remaining!" Izuku pushed himself to run faster than he was, desperate to get any number of points before the timer ended. A shadow loomed over him in an instant. The second before he could react or even turn around, the sound of metal on concrete reached his ears.

Once Izuku finally turned, he had noticed the brunette girl from earlier in front of a three-pointer. She was kneeling on the ground, and her breathing was slightly laboured. Without a moments hesitation, he ran to the girl's side.

"A-Are you okay? Thank you for saving me... again," Izuku stuttered. The girl had slowly looked up at him with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, "I'm just tired." Izuku scanned her body for injuries before he offered his hand to her. After he had helped her up, a buzzer reverberated all around them.

"Time's up!" Izuku froze in realization before he let out a sigh. Sixteen points were not great, but it might be enough to at least get him into General Studies at least.

"Let's get going... oh, I didn't ask your name," Izuku said awkwardly, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" As soon as they had begun their journey back to the entrance, an elderly lady approached them.

"Are either of you injured?" she asked. Izuku looked at her dumbfounded before a cough ripped at his throat.

"A bit, actually," Izuku said, "I burnt my throat a bit with my Quirk."

"Come closer, dear," Recovery Girl said. Izuku nodded before he crouched down to her eye level. Her lips puckered before she kissed his cheek, as she did, Izuku felt his stamina fade a bit. He had coughed to clear his throat, and he did not feel the pain from before. His face brightened as he smiled at the elderly woman.

"My throat feels a lot better," Izuku said, "Thank you!" Recovery Girl smiled at Izuku before she handed both him and Uraraka some gummy candies from an assorted Haribo bag.

"Think nothing of it, but you should eat these gummies too." Izuku had nodded before he put them into his mouth before returning to the entrance of the battle site.

Izuku sat on the couch as he watched the news. He had not really been paying attention though, as he was expecting his letter from UA any time now. It would contain the results of the entrance exam, and if the examinee got in or not. That had been the only thing on Izuku's mind for the past week.

Pessimistic thoughts had overtaken Izuku's thoughts at points. He tried to push them aside, but they persisted nonetheless. Not that they mattered, since he had a couple of backup schools that were a good alternative. A knock at the door brought Izuku from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Inko said. Minutes, she came stumbling into the living room holding a letter in her hand. Izuku felt his heart race, this was it. His chance to either reach greatness in UA or somewhere else entirely.

"Izuku, it came! It's Here!" Inko said. Izuku had stood to his feet and brought his mother to the couch. His hand grazed the letter before he took it from his mother. The red seal that had the letters of 'UA' stood out the most about it. Both of them had looked at each other nervously before Izuku opened the letter. He set the hologram projector on the coffee table before it was turned on.

"Hello, it is I the principal of U.A. Nezu! I am here to give you the results of the entrance exam you took at our school, Midoriya Izuku. You did fairly well on the written portion of the exam, though there is plenty of room to improve. As for the practical portion of it, you got a total of 16 points which would not allow you to pass." Izuku's heart had dropped at that statement, and he saw his mother tearing up like he was. Just as the waterworks were about to begin...

"If that was all there was to this exam!" The duo had looked up at the projection once again with hope reignited.

"Since there was a hidden objective to this exam, you actually accumulated a total of 41 points." The hologram changed to show Izuku's results that read: Midoriya Izuku, Villain Points 16, Rescue Points 25.

"Rescue points were given to examinees by a panel of judges. The other basic ability besides battle we look at is the ability to help those in need, as a Hero should. Welcome to the Hero Course, Midoriya Izuku." The tears had fell from Izuku's eyes at the news.

That night was the happiest Izuku had been in his life, which barely passed when he had gotten his Quirk. Inko happily made katsudon for supper that night in celebration of his success.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku took a deep breath as he stood by his bedroom door. He knew as soon as he exited his room, his mother would hound him with questions. Like if he only packed action figures, or if he packed enough tissues. Izuku felt embarrassed by the first question since he had done that in kindergarten when Inko was not paying attention. She continued to bring it up every year, much to his embarrassment. It was now or never, he had to make it on time to UA.

Izuku ran through the halls of UA, chanting 1-A in his head. He had known the school was huge, but the inside felt like a mountain rather than a school. Aldera Middle School was a dark pebble compared to this school and its windowed walls. Izuku's eyes had widened as he spotted the door to his classroom.

'What a giant door,' Izuku thought, 'Though I guess it has to be accessible to everyone, no matter the Quirk or size of a person.' He imagined the door was about twice the size of All Might and Fat Gum.

'I guess I should go in... Though the students in there are the elites from the exams.' Izuku had held his breath before he reached for the door. It felt like sweat was dripping from him as he gripped the doorknob. As soon as the door opened, an argument assaulted the quiet air of the hallway.

"Remove your feet from the desk this instant! It's disrespectful to former students, and the craftsmen who created the desk!" Izuku watched the blue-haired student as he yelled at Katsuki, and just shook his head as he walked over to an empty desk.

"You think I care, these desks are made to be durable," Katsuki yelled, "What middle school are you from anyway, EXTRA?!" Izuku awkwardly chuckled at the insult that Katsuki had used since middle school, it was solely used when a so-called 'Extra' said anything to him or so much as look in his direction.

"I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy." Iida had made a gesture like a prince trying to escort a princess to a dance. It looked funny to Izuku, as he knew what Katsuki was like and what he was about to do as he stood from his chair.

"Somei?! I should blow your stuck-up ass to pieces!" As a gesture, Katsuki had produced small explosions from his palms. Izuku's chair suddenly clattered to the floor when he stood.

"Kacchan, don't!" Izuku called, "You could get expelled for fighting in a classroom!" The entire class had looked at him for the outburst, causing Izuku to hide behind his arms in embarrassment. His face felt like it was on fire. Katsuki scuffed before he sat back down and shot a glare at Izuku.

"He's right," a disembodied voice said, "This is the Hero Course! If you are here just to fight or socialize, then leave." Everyone was dead silent before a man wearing a yellow sleeping bag stood up in it behind the podium.

'How long was he there?!' the class thought collectively. They began to whisper among themselves but had stopped as the man glared at them.

"Eight seconds... All of you aren't very rational if you don't know the value of time. Now that that is out of the way, I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher." Many students had given each other looks that roughly said, 'He's our homeroom teacher? Really?'

"Go change into your gym uniforms before heading to the grounds, and make it quick," Aizawa said, "I don't like wasting time." Every student quickly stood up and had begun to rush out of the room. Some of them were yelled at by Iida for 'running' in the school.

"It's not very manly to give orders when you aren't in charge."

"If they kept it orderly, I would not have to," Iida commented. He had begun chopping his arm as he spoke, which seemed to be a weird habit he had.

"Aizawa-Sensei said to hurry," Izuku said as he passed the two students. Without skipping a beat, they had joined him on his walk to the locker room.

"You've done your standard 'No Quirks Allowed Gym Tests', Correct?" Aizawa said. It had seemed rhetorical, so no one bothered to answer; they all knew what he was talking about anyway. Those tests consisted of Softball Throwing, Standing Long Jump, a couple of runs, just to name a few.

"This country still insists on doing these tests without Quirks when calculating the results, which isn't rational. They are just procrastinating the inevitable, since being a Hero had been a popular occupation for decades." Aizawa scanned his group of students before his eyes landed on Katsuki.

"Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty Seven Meters." Aizawa had gestured for Katsuki to enter the circle beside him before throwing him a soft-ball.

"Great, now try it with your Quirk. As long as you don't leave the circle, you can give it all you got."

"Awesome," Katsuki said. He had given a cocky grin as he brought his arm back and threw it with all his might. At the last second, Katsuki let loose an explosion that had sent the ball flying into the air at an 80-degree angle with a "DIE!" After a minute, the ball had fallen to the ground; which caused Aizawa's phone to beep.

"705.2 meters!" the phone readout. Katsuki flashed a cocky smile in an attempt to say he was superior to the 'extras'.

"It's important to know your limits, so you know where to improve," Aizawa said. The students had begun clamouring about how the Hero Course and Katsuki were awesome, while Izuku was stuck in his thoughts.

'Great, my quirk won't help at all. I'll be at the bottom of the score chart.'

"You're hoping to become Heroes in three years, but if you think it will all be fun and games; you are wrong," Aizawa said, "If that's the case, the person with the lowest score will be deemed hopeless and they will be expelled."

'Oh god! I worked so hard, and I'll be expelled on the first day!' Izuku internally cried. He had to start thinking of back up schools now, or maybe they would let him into any of the other courses at UA.

"Alright let's begin, student of UA's Hero Course!"

The first test Aizawa had them do was the 50-meter dash. Izuku had not been confident about this event, even more so as he saw Iida run through the course in 3.04 seconds. His best score in middle school had been about 7.49 seconds, which was a good score. Although, most of his classmates beat that score by seconds.

'They're pushing their Quirks to the limits to see how far they've progressed. Now I can see what they are capable of,' Aizawa thought.

Izuku nervously swallowed as he and Katsuki stood on the starting line. His nerves were going to be his downfall in these exams, but he could not give up. Mirio was counting on him, as was All Might. There was no room for failure here, even if hope had been rapidly fading.

"Go!" Aizawa called. Both Katsuki and Izuku had begun running at the same time, but the former left the latter in the dust as he literally exploded forward. Izuku shut his eyes and ran as fast as his legs could push him.

"Bakugo, 4.13 seconds. Midoriya, 7.20 seconds." Izuku had gripped his gym pants tightly as he was breathing heavily from the run. That time was barely better than his middle school score, and it stung like a bee.

'There are seven more tests, but...' Izuku thought, 'Everyone will be able to use their Quirks to better their scores while I can't.' Izuku had felt tears prick his eyes as he walked towards his classmates to watch the final two students participate. What he did not notice was Aizawa watching him, as if the man was studying him. Izuku had continued to worry about being expelled as the tests continued.

Izuku had drawn in a deep breath as he held the grip strength machine. He wanted to draw out the best possible score he could, even if it was not great. It just had to be better than his previous score of 40kg (88.185lbs). As the machine beeped, Izuku raised it to see a score of 46kg (101.413lbs). He had not been feeling too bad about the score until he heard some classmates talking.

"540 kilos (1,190.5lbs)! What are you a gorilla?! Actually, you look more like an octopus."

"Octopus? Sexy." Izuku had to hide his disgust at the short kid's comment. Though that was not the only emotion running through him. He almost resigned right there, but ultimately he had decided not to give up just yet. There were six more, six more chances to prove himself.

Stomach lasers, reduced/zero gravity, explosions, whatever those head balls were; they all proved to outmatch Izuku even as he pushed himself passed his limits. Dejection had hit him like a truck, he was so outmatched. It almost seemed unfair that his Quirk was so limited.

'Dammit!' Izuku thought, 'I barely did better than my middle school scores. I'll be expelled after this last test...' He picked up his head just in time to see that Uraraka had thrown the ball to infinity and beyond. Yep, Izuku was right about his classmates being elites.

Izuku had picked up a ball after the invisible girl had thrown since Katsuki's throw from earlier was set as his score. He was beyond nervous, but he was determined to think of a solution to send the ball as far as he could. Izuku stepped into the circle as a plan sparked to life, hopefully, the ball was fireproof.

"Midoriya's not doing too well, is he?" Iida said. Katsuki had scoffed at the question, of course, he was not doing well.

"His Quirk may be good, but it isn't something that can help that idiot with these kinds of things," Katsuki said. Iida and Uraraka had looked at him as if wanting to elaborate, but Katsuki ignored them.

Izuku had placed a bandage on his thumb before he took a pitcher's stance. He gathered all of his strength and threw the ball. As the ball began its descent, Izuku snapped his fingers as he let out the deep breath he had taken earlier. A small fireball had begun to shot towards the softball before it encompassed it. With intense concentration, Izuku moved the ball as far as he could before he lost control of it.

"60 Meters!" Izuku had paled at that moment, he could not have pushed the ball more than an additional 20 meters. This was it, expulsion was waiting for him after this test was officially over.

"It's time to announce the results." Izuku had shut his eyes after that was said. It was obvious what was about to happen, or so he thought.

"I'm just going to show all of the results at once, it will take to long to go through them one by one," Aizawa said, "Also, I was lying about expelling someone." Most of the class froze in place at the shocking revelation.

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances. Don't get me wrong though, I will expel any of you if you prove my assessment wrong."

"I guess that makes sense, but you really had us going there sensei," Uraraka said.

"Of course it was just a ruse," Yaoyorozu said, "Do you really think UA would allow students to be expelled on day 1?" Izuku had sighed in relief before the results appeared in the air via a hologram projection.

'Thank god Aizawa-Sensei was lying,' Izuku thought.

_1 Yaoyorozu Momo | 11 Koda Koji_

**_[Plus Ultra Cannon Positions!]_**

_10 Uraraka Ochako | 20 Midoriya Izuku_

At the end of the day, Izuku had been lost in his thoughts as he began to walk home. There was a lot to take in, especially the tests Aizawa made them take. He assumed if he had not used his Quirk, he would have definitely been expelled. It seemed like a logical assumption that Aizawa had noticed that was the only time he could have used his Quirk.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Izuku had jumped at the sudden voice, but he calmed down when he saw it was Iida.

"Not at all."

"I have to say, Aizawa-Sensei really got me. It made me think that was how this school was operated, but now I can see that a teacher can encourage with deception; I can only hope he doesn't make a habit of it." Izuku had only nodded when he deemed it necessary, as he listened to Iida talk. It was not long before another student decided to join them.

"Hey guys, wait up! Are you headed for the station?" Uraraka said. Izuku and Iida stopped as they had waited for her to join them.

"You're that infinity girl, right?"

"My name's Uraraka Ochako! You must be Iida Tenya, and I already know Midoriya from the entrance exam." Izuku happily smiled as the group had continued on their way to the station making small talk as they went. It was this exact moment that made him glad that lady luck shined down on him in his time of need.

* * *

****A/N:** **I know Izuku's scores are pathetic even though he has been training in a gym, but remember he was not working out as much as he had in the canon material. If you do have thoughts on this chapter, I would love to hear them, even if you think something should be changed. Do not be afraid to let me know, I promise I do not bite if I am given criticism (as long as it is constructive :P).


End file.
